They look good together
by thelittlegirl-lost
Summary: "She doesn't want to admit it, hates to admit it, but Amelia's stomach is doing somersaults, knots tightening at the image of her brother and sister-in-law sitting across from them...scowling probably. She think's she'd rather do another ten of Herman's surgeries in a row than face tonight."


Of _course_ it's a family-ordered seating arrangement. Their engagement lasted all of three months, the actual wedding was planned in about one – "a quiet, laid-back affair with close friends and colleagues," was the summary that Jo had put out to everyone. Yet somehow, some-_freaking_-how, Alex and Jo had obviously missed the memo that arranging the reception by family was the furthest thing from _quiet, _and_ laid-back._ Who were they freaking kidding?

She doesn't want to admit it, _hates _to admit it, but Amelia's stomach is doing somersaults, knots tightening at the image of her brother and sister-in-law sitting across from them….scowling probably. She think's she'd rather do another ten of Herman's surgeries in a row than face tonight.

"_Dammit_!" she curses when the clasp of her silver necklace slips from her fingers again, and she slams the flimsy piece of jewellery on to the sink.

"Need some help?" His hands have already reached from behind her to pick up the necklace. He slides it over, places it across her exposed chest, and pulls the ends to the back of her neck, fingers lacing softly across her prickling skin.

Owen's tone is rich and jovial, and it makes her warm. She knows he can't help himself as he slides his fingers into her hair to scoop it away and reveal her neck. He presses a single kiss to it. For a moment she lets the bliss ease in to her, and allows her brain to stop thinking for a single second, before -

"Let's face it, they hate us!" she exclaims suddenly, pulling herself out from Owen's grasp.

"They don't…._hate_ us," Owen starts, his eyes beginning to roll at the continuation of this morning's argument. He stops when Amelia's eyes catch straight on to his, one eyebrow extending into a lovely curve. "They just…_strongly_ dislike us right now." The unmistakeable presence of a smirk begins to play on his lips, and Amelia immediately shoves him in the shoulder.

"This isn't _funny_!" she exclaims, but a laugh emits from her anyway. "My brother, quite frankly, wants to _punch_ you in the face every time he sees us together. Meredith won't even look me in the eye anymore – "

"_Amy_." His hands are on her shoulders now, firm, but comforting and reassuring. "It's going to be _fine_."

"Do you actually think there could be a more awkward scenario than how tonight's going to go." It isn't a question, because they both already know the answer.

"I just…I just _need_ them to look at the bigger picture – and to…to _get over it!"_ Her hands fly up in the air in desperation

"And they will. It's just a lot for them both to take in right now - "

"Coming from the marriage that started by an affair?"

Amelia stops immediately, and catches the sincerity in Owen's eyes. She grins sheepishly. _Filter, then speak._

She pauses, her voice dropping to a more serious tone, "I know that they will...it's just…" she can't find the words to finish.

Instead, Owen drops a kiss on to the top of her head, takes a nanosecond to breath in the coconut scent of her shampoo, before Amelia playfully pushes him away.

"Now get out of here so I can finish putting my damn dress on."

In the hotel room, Owen gathers up the small amount of their belongings ready to have on them throughout the day.

The sound of the bathroom door clinks open, and he turns abruptly to watch Amelia step out

"You look – " and before he gets a chance to finish, she has already turned fully around to face him.

When he sees her, hair swept off her neck into an up-do, makeup minimal and in that dress, that curve hugging, midnight blue dress, he's at a complete loss for words. He can't take his eyes off of her, but then she spins around playfully, and the back is bare and his lips part, eyes raking up and down her form. Just the sight of her is enough to make his mind explode with imagery, of lips brushing upwards to kiss every inch of skin he can see, to follow the line that curves down her backside and…

'_Hot_?' Amelia finishes, and he forces himself to come crashing back to reality.

"I…uhh…_phenomenal_," he manages to choke out. He stands dumbstruck, and can't help the boyish grin that sneaks on to his face.

Amelia bends down to adjust her shoe, and catches him grinning. She strides confidently over and has her mouth on his before he has time to catch up.

"Let's just get through today first," she breathes on to his neck, and pulls away away from him with a wink.

The ceremony was beautiful. Amelia isn't a soppy romantic, and usually can't prevent herself from performing a massive eye-roll when it comes to love-struck idiots. But she could feel the tears prickle as Jo flings her arms around Alex after they'd both said I do, chest tightening, heart in her throat.

His hand never leaves hers for a second.

"You realize we can't keep punishing them like this."

They're the only ones left at their table, and Derek smirks at his wife.

"Punishing them? I'm hardly –

"You haven't spoken to Owen since…well since you _walked in_ on them – "

"_Meredith_…this…this isn't exactly the _place _I want to be discussing …"

"… Well when? When is a good time? You _barely_ look your sister in the eye…"

"And what? You do?" he answers.

Meredith shakes her head. "My issues with Amelia are completely different! She was sleeping with Cristina's ex-husband behind our backs, of course I'm mad about it. But Amy's _your_ sister, not mine! I don't even know why you're mad about it?"

Derek opens his mouth, considers for a moment, before closing it again. His chest inhales and he lets out a much-defeated sigh, before casting his eyes upon the dance floor.

It doesn't take long for him to filter through the crowd and pick them out. As soon as the speeches were over and the music began, Amelia had leapt up and rushed Owen away from the awkwardness that was their table, Richard and Maggie not far behind.

He watches them, her head on his shoulder, his hand firm but secure around her waist. He whispers something in her ear, some inside joke that has her head falling back with laughter, face split into a mischievous grin before resting back on his shoulder. He's never seen her like this, never seen this side of his sister, this entirely new woman.

"They look good together." Meredith's voice confirms for him.

He swallows hard and looks back towards Owen and Amelia, watching as they spin each other and laugh.

'Yeah," he smiles. "Yeah, they do."


End file.
